Instincts Awakened
by o0o ArSeNiC o0o
Summary: Just how much of your blood line do you actually know about? When a prophecy is made and a new student sorted. Instincts are awakened that were thought to have died out generations ago.DMHP
1. Default Chapter

A young man sauntered onto the familiar platform, as the vibrant crimson red train, came into view, welcoming his arrival with a happy, warming shout from it's whistle. Grinning to himself, he looked around the platform, soaking in his surroundings; Students everywhere, ranging from eleven to seventeen were bustling all around him, as their family's bid them farewell. He watched as some students rolled their eyes with impatience and embarrassment as their 'over-emotional/cautious' parents gave them constant hugs and tears. Or stern warnings not to cause trouble during the school year. Other students, mainly the first years, had formed a 'death grip' onto their parents, dripping with fear as the time of their 'sorting' drew nearer and nearer.

"But mummy, I don't wanna go!! Bobby told me that I had to complete a life size maze, filled with dragons and dementors and vampires!! Bloody vampires, Mummy!!! You CAN'T make me go...I won't do it. You can't make me!!" A young first year yelled at his parents, totally outraged and terrified that his parents would send him to a school where his life was in jeopardy of being cut short. The young man snorted and grinned remembering his sorting - even as a first year, Harry's attention was usually focused on a certain white blond individual that seemed to haunt his every move, throughout his school years.

He managed to slip through the crowd unrecognized, which had honestly never occurred since his arrival in the foreign world seven years ago, and he grinned to himself over the freedom of being invisible to a crowd of individuals who all knew of him.

'If mum and dad were still alive, I would have been able to exist without being assaulted with stares and never ending questions!' The young man took a sharp breath in as disappointment and longing darkened his face, as his mind stole him momentarily, to a world of 'what if'. But the thought was cut short, as a flash of red hair caught his attention, and his face brightened instantly.

He grabbed a hold of his trunk and drug it onto the train, slipping by other students and the chatter of re-acquainting friends, as he continued on to an empty compartment, nearing the end of the train, where the rest of the seventh years usually sat. Making himself comfortable on the squashy seats, he pulled out his wand and whispered '_Accio Magazine_' Out from his trunk, the magazine 'Quidditch today!' flew out from his trunk, and into his open hand. It only took moments for the young man to become totally engrossed with his reading, as time went by unnoticed.

"Oi," A familiar voice filled his ears, even though is sounded deeper and richer than it had before the summer began. He peaked around his magazine, igknowleging his intruder, yet still leaving his face hidden behind his reading. "Sorry for barging in like this mate," The red head blushed with apology. "But have you seen a scrawny, seventeen year old git, with a mop of black hair, round glasses and he's about yay tall!" He raised his hand so it was level with his chin.

The young man raised an eyebrow at the red head, "A scrawny git, eh?" He lowered his magazine to reveal his identity to the intruder. As emerald green met dark blue, the red head's arm dropped to his side, as his whole face froze with astonishment.

"Bloody Hell!!" He whispered, as recognition danced in his eyes. "Harry, is that you?!"

A deep, rich chuckle filled the small compartment, and Harry's eyes swarmed with mischievousness. "Who else did you expect? The Easter Bunny?"

"Well I would have at least guessed him before even thinking it was you!!" Ron still looked amazed, that the stranger sitting before him, was indeed, his best friend. "'Mione!" Ron yelled out over his shoulder, his gaze never leaving Harry. When no one answered, Ron yelled once again. "Hermione!! Get your arse over here!"

From down the hall, the emerald eyed young man could hear a familiar voice, which didn't sound to impressed, start stomping towards his compartment.

"Ronald - fucking- Foresthye - bastard - Weasley!!" A girl with long, glossy, wavy dark brown hair came into view, and glared death at the now trembling red head.

Laughter burst the tension between the two as only Ron glanced towards his friend. "You're middle name is Foresthye!" The raven haired young man laughed. Ron paled slightly at the mere thought of someone else knowing his middle name, and using it as blackmail further down the line.

"I've told you once before never to order me-" The honey eyed girl glanced over her shoulder to see who was laughing. "Oh, hi Harry." She turned back and continued on yelling at Ron, "-around, like I'm some sort of-" Hermione's face fell ashen as she slowly turned around to look at her best friend. "Harry?" A quivering, uneasy voice escaped her parted lips.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry gave her an inquisitive look. The intense starring from the two, was beginning to become unnerving.

"H-Harry!?" Hermione stuttered again. "What happened to you!" Disbelief filled her face as she look on, at her transformed friend.

"What do you mean, 'What happened to you'? Did I grow another head or something, and didn't realize it!"Harry hid his grin under a mask of impatience. He knew very well what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from them first.

In Harry's place, a young man of 6.3' sat, with a long, well toned body of dark bronze skin and very muscular arms. The new found definition to his body was a direct result from his summer job (also known as: Operation - Escape the Dursleys) of being a landscaper's assistant, which consisted of hauling rocks, bricks and bags of dirt under the hot beating sun. Where a usually messy mop of hair was, a strategically styled coif of black hair, sat in it's place. A tattoo of what appeared to be some sort of tribal design, went from his back and peaked out of his sleeveless shirt, crawling down his shoulder and right arm. There was even a silver spike that went through his left eyebrow. No longer were his eyes hidden behind the signature 'Harry Potter' glasses, but instead he sported a new pair of contacts. The only thing that remained unchanged was the preternatural emerald green of his eyes, which had seemed to become inhumanly deeper over the summer, only adding to their hypnotic affect that they had on people.

"Well, are you guys just gonna stand there and gawk, or are either of you planning on giving me a hug hello?" Harry asked innocently, with a slight pout on his face.

Snapping out of their daze, Ron took his seat across from friend while Hermione rushed into Harry's chest giving him a paralyzing bear hug.

"Hermione....Can't. Breathe!" Harry wheezed, as he sucked in a sharp breath when Hermione released her grip, so his lungs could work again.

"I'm sorry Harry." The girl apologized with a blush, as she raised her eyes to meet his, tears of happiness glistened in them, as she attacked him with yet another hug. "I missed you so much!" Harry and Ron chuckled at the estrogen part of their trio as Hermione blushed profusely. Harry hadn't seen neither of his friends since the end of last term, when they went their separate ways at the train station. Because of Harry's job over the summer, he had no time to go to the burrow and spend a part of the summer with his friends.

"Don't worry about it Hermione," Noting her embarrassment, he smiled softly at her. "I missed you guys a lot too!" Harry got up and gave his friends a hug, as Ron laughed out 'Group Hug', like some line from a muggle movie.

Hermione wiped her eyes clean of any offending tears, as she regained composure and flopped down onto the seat across from him, dragging poor Ron down beside her.

"So, Harry." Her tone of voice and facial expression - currently a smirk - made Harry do a double take. One second the girl is a blubbering, over emotional female. Next, she's almost businesslike. "When did you plan to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Harry shot Ron a confused look, and all the red head could do was shrug, looking equally as confused as him.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. What the fuck happened to you! You look so, so- HOT!!" Hermione grinned evilly. Ron's mouth dropped about 3 inches, totally stunned that the book worm had actually swore.

Harry chuckled softly at Hermione's new found 'bluntness', and at the dazed look that was on Ron's face.

"Oh, so that's the incident you were going on about." He hit himself in the head with fake realization. "You meant my transformation into a sex god!" Harry laughed heartedly, as he watched his best friends mouth's dropped open in surprise of his arrogance. Harry was becoming worried that if Ron was to be stunned again, he might dislocate his jaw.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, borrowing Ron's favorite saying. "Since when did you become like bloody fucking Malfoy?! Vain and full of yourself!" She smirked at his audacity.

Harry replied with a wink and a lop sided grin. "When did you become such a smart ass and acquire such foul language?" He leaned in with an inquiring look.

"Touche!"

Harry laughed once again, as he divulged his summer to his friends, and in return they shared their summer with him. Harry told them all about his job and how Uncle Vernon had actually blown up and punished Dudley, because Harry had managed to get a good job and make good money, while Dudley couldn't even keep a job for more than one day. Eventually Dudley had started working at McDonalds, (Hermione informing Ron as to what McDonalds was, and that no muggle teen would be caught dead working there because it was such a embarrassment) And that Dudley had gotten fired within two days because he couldn't stop eating everyone's orders before they even made it to the front counter.

"So....." Ron looked casually at Harry, trying to decide how to go about asking his next question.

"Uh-huh?"

"Umm...." Ron's cheeks were slowly beginning to stain red.

"Bloody hell Ronald." Hermione glared at the red head. "Harry, what nit-wit here is trying to spit out, is, what's with the new - well the new 'everything'?"

"Hermione, would you just shut it and let me talk for myself for once!? I was going to ask what did he do to his hair!" Embarrassment fled his face, as anger heated it up, directed to the only present estrogen filled individual.

"Ron, it's called a haircut. You should look into one of those!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Like you're one to talk!! You finally have anti-bushy hair, for the first time, in what - your life!"

"Ohhh,"Hermione's eyes became slivers. "At least I did something with mine. You still have this whole grungy, hippy hair thing going on!"

"What the hell is a Hippy?!"

Harry, quickly having gotten bored with the intense bickering (a.k.a, Bitch Fight) that the two were having, grabbed his magazine and began to finish the article on 'Loop-ti-loops. Are they an official move or not?'. Ten minutes later, the war still continued on in the seats across from him.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Rolling up his magazine, he hit his two best friends in the head. "Would you two just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Both battered soldiers sat in stunned silence.

"I can't believe you hit a girl!" Hermione squeaked.

"I will do a lot more, if you two don't stop this infernal fucking racket!" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease away the impending headache. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You're acting - well I don't know what the hell your acting like, but it sure as hell ISN'T PLEASANT! So now that we're all calm, can you tell me what is up with you two!"

"Mer an Hermonead ex." Ron mumbled quietly under his breath, but not quiet enough, because Harry still caught it.

"You two did WHAT!"Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew there was sexual tension between the two - Hell, everyone knew that there had been tension since second year!

"Ugh, do we have to tell you!" Ron asked, his face was slowly becoming the same color as his hair.

"Yes."

"For fuck's sakes Harry! Ugh, during the second week of Hermione's stay at the burrow, Fred and George happened to spike our pumpkin juice with their new 'The Potion that is Guaranteed to Get You Laid', also known as 'Sex in a vile'. They figured that they would test it out on us." Ron's eyes went dark, as he saw himself beheading his older twin brothers for the hundredth time, in the last two months. "And well, lets just say, a very disturbed garden gnome later, and I can vouch that their new concoction works perfectly well!" The two of them went beet red, refusing to look at one another or allow any part of their person's touch the other.

"I still can't believe you guys finally had sex! It's about fucking time too. Even if it was at the hands of Fred and Georges new con-COCK-tion!" Harry fell victim to a fit of giggles, as he received two identical death stares. "So," He choked down his giddiness, becoming serious all of a sudden. "Have you guys done anything since?"

Hermione shot an instant nagging look at Ron, who had immediately found himself totally engrossed with a piece of bubble gum stuck the bottom of his shoe.

"Well that leads to be seen, doesn't it? Darling? Hermione shot a hateful look towards Ron. "You see, Harry, Ronald here is afraid of commitment, and stalls every time I bring it up. Or, as you see know, he becomes totally engrossed with inanimate objects." With that, Ron was slowly beginning to blush, more and more, while Hermione was getting angrier and angrier.

Not wishing to stay and sit through another Bitch Fight between the two, Harry decided to escape the compartment before the arguments erupted.

"I'm gonna go stretch my legs and find the sweet trolley." Harry got up and stretched his long frame, as his friends marveled at how tall he had actually grown. "Does anybody want anything?" Hermione just shook her head no, while Ron looked on in fear at the thought of Harry leaving him to face Hermione's wraith alone. "Ron, how bout you?"

"Ronald will not be wanting anything." A calm, controlled voice came from the terribly red faced girl that looked like she was ready to kill.

"Um, alright." Harry whispered to Ron, "Sorry mate." And gave him a weak thumbs up, and left the hostile area before the nuclear reactor blew up.

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

Harry wandered around the train aimlessly, reveling in the fact that he had yet to be trodden over, by younger students, who wanted to see 'the scar'. After about a half an hour, he thought it would be safe to return to the compartment, and rescue Ron from whatever it was that Hermione was torturing him with. He made his way over to G13, and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he thought it as safe to enter the war zone. Little did he know.

"Ron? Hermione? Are you guys-" Harry opened the door a crack and peaked his head in, to instantly pull his had back out, and slam the door, placing a locking charm on it. Ashen faced, Harry tried to regain a normal breathing pattern, while trying to scratch his eyes out, so maybe he wouldn't have to injure the scene that was now permanently burned into his brain.

"OMG! I am never going to enter that compartment.ever.again!" He told himself, when he suddenly realized something dire. "And on my magazine! I swear I'll never look at 'Quidditch Today' the same way, ever again!"

'_Well at least they're not fighting anymore.' _

'Yea, you have a poin- HEY! That is not the point here! I think you're missing what IS important here! They are having sex on the seats in there, where, I might add, my magazine currently was residing!'

'_You're such a drama queen!'_

'Am not!'

'_Are too!'_

'I am not about to stand here and argue with myself. I am not a drama queen and that is that!' Harry continued down the isle, in search for an empty compartment, knocking on a couple of doors seeing if anyone was in them - all the while still grumbling that he must be losing his mind, to argue with himself.

'_Git!'_

'Wanker!'

'_You do realize, that you just insulted yourself.'_

'Oh, would you just shut the hell up!' Harry reached up to knock on G32, when all of a sudden the door flew open and a mass of black cloak and blond hair ploughed right into him, causing both to crumble into a heap of limbs.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" A muffled voice grumbled from beneath the yards of cloth, as whoever it was began to squirm, trying to free themselves.

"Bloody hell! Would you stop doing that! You're making us more tangled then before!!" Harry swore as he felt an elbow shoot into his ribs. "Fucking OUCH, that hurts!"

In all the commotion, Harry failed to realize the Slytherin patch on his partners cloak, and instead inhaled a mouthful of silky, silvery blonde hair.

'Oh my Gods! I'm actually going to suffocate! Me - The Boy Who Lived! Is going to bloody fucking suffocate in a mass of hair! Nooo, it turns out that the Dark Lord isn't the one to end my life, but instead it's the hair of some brainless fucking klutz!' Harry thought as he sputtered trying to get a hair-free breath of air.

Before Harry realized it, his mouth had become hair free, and he was starring into two deep pools of and icy blue mercury, slowly drowning in their beauty. The eyes smiled down at him, until 'The Moment' was spoiled by his nagging brain.

'_See, I told you that you were a Drama queen!'_ That was all it took for Harry to realize what was going on, and that there was only one person that possessed silver blue eyes.

"Malfoy?"

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

DRACO: What the hell is she on? Me! A Malfoy!! Actually running into a person, like some klutzy fool!? What do you take me for?  
  
HARRY: Obviously somebody other than myself, has realized you arn't the perfect little poised princess that you make yourself out to be!  
  
DRACO: You mean Prince.  
  
HARRY: No, I mean Princess! You know that you liked it, laying on top of me!!  
  
DRACO: Yea, i did. Suffocating you with my hair WAS the highlight of my day!  
  
HARRY: What is up with your hair, anyways? You have woman's hair!! You are a friggen princess!! Or else you are the Prince of Poofs!!  
  
DRACO: I am no chick!! And I am not a Poof either!!! I DON'T LIKE MALES!!  
  
HARRY: Oh contrare mon amour! This is a Harry/Draco flic, with promised slashy goodness! With a NC-17 Rating! So obviously, you are a poof!  
  
DRACO: Am not!  
  
HARRY: Are too!!  
  
DRACO: AM NOT!  
  
HARRY: Maybe not now, but you will be! And you will be my little bitc-  
  
KAY: Draco, do shut up! Harry, that's enough out of you! No more giving away my secrets!!  
  
DRACO: SECRETS!?! What is that supposed to mean? You don't expect me to actually become Potter's little bitch, DO YOU?  
  
KAY: Draco, do you want me to write you with only one testicle, and extra nipple, or a small penis?!?  
  
DRACO: .....  
  
KAY: That's what i thought. Now the both of you, shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache.  
  
HARRY: All hail the great authoress!! Psst....Kay!  
  
KAY: Grrr...what now Harry?  
  
HARRY: Just for fun, can you write Malfoy with a small cock, just so i can make fun of him!!  
  
DRACO: Hey that's not fair!! If you get to totally debotch my character, than i get to kill off Harry! OR at least give him crabs or something!!  
  
HARRY: Are you trying to tell us something about yourself?  
  
DRACO: Uhhh...no!  
  
KAY: That's it, anymore out of you two, and I'll make you both fat, with vuloptous man breats  
  
DRACO and HARRY: .....


	2. What the hell just happened here?

A/N - I just want to say, 'I LOVE ALL OF YOU!' who were kind enough to leave me a review... Now, if only I could get my reviews above, oh let's see...maybe 6! I just might be a happy camper...But if they were to go over 20!! HINT HINT HINT I would be even happier!! I hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

Before Harry realized it, his mouth had become hair free, and he was starring into two deep pools of icy blue mercury, slowly drowning in their beauty. The eyes smiled down at him, until 'The Moment' was spoiled by his nagging brain, doing it's own version of the 'I told you so' dance.

'_See, I told you that you were a Drama queen!'_ That was all it took for Harry to realize what was going on, and that there was only one person he knew of, that possessed silver blue eyes and silvery blond hair.

"Malfoy?"

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

Taking one look into the compartment, anyone outside their circle, would have thought that they had stepped into the 'Twilight Zone'! Five Slytherin's laughing and teasing each other was not something that was seen often, if at all. If anything, the group appeared to be normal teenagers, a secret that they did not want to be common knowledge amongst their peers.

"Pansy, if you don't shut up I'll be forced to hex you!!" The blonde adonis threatened his best friend, as the girl in questioned grinned evilly.

"Oh, come on Draco! Don't be such a selfish git and just let Pans finish her story!!" Pouted Blaise, doing an impression of a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. "I want to hear more about this summer's 'Sex-scapade', between you and - what was it - Your grandmother?"

"Excuse me, she wasn't that old!!! She was just," Draco paused - attempting, in vain, to think of an excuse to explain the age difference. "Well informed from experience." He finished with the famous 'Malfoy Smirk'.

"Whatever your excuse may be, she was still old!" Blaise brushed past Draco's incoherent reasoning, and pursued Pansy for more information. "So, anyways, you were at the part where Draco tried the most horrendous muggle pick up line! What was it again?"

The four friends watched as Pansy got into her 'Gossip Mode', as they liked to call it. It was a specific mode that she went into, taking over how she held herself (she looked like a little kid hiding a cookie behind her back), to how her eyes sparkled with excitement. Gossiping, truly was her favorite past time, passion and hobby. "Well, it was like this; "Do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes!"

Vince, Greg and Blaise both looked at Draco with a mix of disappointment and disgust in their faces.

"What!?!" Draco cried from the serious look the three were giving him.

"That's it!! That was the lamest pick up line ever!!" Greg sighed.

"Hey, I was drunk....VERY DRUNK!"

"I still can't believe it. Did it work?"

"Well, when Draco was done with his 'line' the woman-" The three boys had begun to huddle around Pansy as if she was the greatest story teller on earth.

"Pansy Veronica Parkinson!! If you continue that sentence I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" Draco ragged on, pushing his face dangerously close to hers.

"Well Draco Darling, you don't have to stay and listen to me tell my tale. But it will be told!" Pansy grinned as Draco's face fell in defeat.

"Fine!" Draco went to reach for the handle of the compartment door, silently laughing under his breath, as his friend continued her story.

"And the she was all like....and he was like...and then she was like...like...."

As the blond adonis himself, pushed open the door and stepped out of his compartment, he hit what felt like a brick wall, and crumpled to the ground in a mass of entangled limbs.

'Who in the bloody hell is this dolt!? To run into ME!?! ME, Draco Malfoy, for heaven's sake!' Draco fought against his robes and the limbs of his attacker.

"Bloody hell! Would you stop doing that! You're making us more tangled then before!" Draco heard his attacker yelp out as he felt his elbow connect, with what felt like a rib. "Fucking OUCH, that hurts!"

All of a sudden Draco finally managed to free his head from it's entrapment, and found himself - still entangled - but laying atop a hard chest of the most beautiful individual he had the pleasure of laying atop of. He looked down into the most startling, crystal clear emerald green eyes, he had ever seen. They were so impossibly deep that he would literally need a map to find his way back to the waking world. Draco noticed the man beneath him stiffen suddenly, as a wave of recognition passed within his eyes.

"Malfoy?"

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, his voice husky with desire for the mystery man in between his legs. As soon as his breath ghosted across the man's ear, he felt him shiver delightfully, causing his groin to twitch with desire and need for Mr. Mystery Man.

"Could you get off me? You're cutting off my air and my circulation." The green eyed man huffed, gently pushing the blond off of him, and rising to his full height.

Draco sat on the floor in awe and he starred up at the God in front of him. Dark black hair, perfectly styled to be textured but messy. Those stunning emerald green eyes, and muscles that were defined so well, that they looked like they were chiseled out of marble. Remembering himself, Draco gracefully picked himself up off the ground and met the God, eye to eye.

"You know, you never did answer my question; Do I know you?" The brunette shook his head yes, but didn't speak. "Well, then what is your name, because I don't recognize you." The brunette once again, shook his head, but this time it was no. "Well that's just rude. It's only fair you tell me your name, because it's quiet obvious that you know who I am." A slight tendril of the Malfoy temper snaked it's way into his speech, as the man refused to divulge him with any information.

"Well, Malfoy. Why is it that you wish to know who I am?" Draco felt the green eyes looking him up and down, and then again. Draco knew he looked good, and smirked before he proceeded.

"Well," Draco went onto his toes, so he could whisper into the brunette's ear. "I would like to know who will be sharing my bed with me, for the rest of term." Once again, the brunette shuddered at the mercy of the blond's husky voice.

"I'm not promising that you will be sharing you bed with me. But for future reference, you can call me HP." The man smirked, a smirk worthy to match that of a Malfoy's, and turned to continue down the isle.

"Oh, but there will be need for future reference. You can put money on that!" Draco called after him, grinning with ideas of exactly what those 'future references' would be. He turned to go back into his compartment, when the faces of his four friends stopped him dead in his tracks.

All three boys, and girl, had the same identical horrified expressions, ashen colored faces and protruding eyes - that looked like they had begun to dry out from lack of blinking.

"What is wrong with you guys!? You look down right frightful, and you're beginning to scare me." Pansy seemed to be the first to wake from her stupor, and stared at Draco as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Pansy! What is going on with you guys?"

Her eyes shone with a brilliance, and she asked him in a quiet, soft voice.

"Draco babe, do you know who that was?"

'Was she on crack? Of course he didn't know WHO the mystery man was, but he did introduce himself as HP. Was she not watching the whole thing? Girls sometimes!' Draco thought to himself.

"Well you dolt, he just introduced himself as HP!" Draco huffed, not liking Pansy's new 'game', of making him guess where she was going with all this nonsense.

"Darling, what do you think HP stands for?" She tried asking him in her softest voice, fearing the explosion that had yet to come.

"Well I don't know! Henry Peter, Heath Parker, Harrison Payton...Pansy where are you going with this, there is a numerous amount of things that 'HP' could stand for!" He was beginning to lose his temper, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Draco, what about - Harry Potter?" The four of them winced waiting for their expending death.

"What do you mean?! Why are you going on about Scarhead? We're talking about HP here, not Scarhe-" Draco's face paled as his brain began to work. Black hair, emerald green eyes, the recognition. Draco suddenly felt ill and all color ran from his face, leaving him a deathly white. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! HP IS HARRY-FUCKING BASTARD - POTTER!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Harry's been gone for quiet some time. Do you think he got lost or something?" Ron asked as he pulled on his jumper, managing to get his head stuck in an arm hole.

"You dolt, of course Harry didn't get lost. He's taken this train every year, so I doubt such an inane act is even possible!" Hermione huffed as she helped Ron put his shirt on the correct way.

A very flushed face popped out of the sweater, and stared at the girl in front of him.

"'Mione, can I ask you a question?"

"Git, you just asked me one!"

"Hermione, you know very well what I meant." Ron glared at her, until she gave him a nod to continue. "'Mione, what's been up with you this summer? You were happy and pleasant to be around until, you know." Blush began to instantly stain Ron's face. "And now, you seem like, like...."

"Like what?" Angry eyes squinted back at him, waiting for him to continue his sentence

"Well, like -"He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for a holocaust. "Like the psycho bitch from hell!" Ron closed his eyes and his body tensed, waiting to be bitch slapped to death by the girl in front of him.

Hermione felt rage and hurt well up inside her, and she wanted to beat the living shit out of Ron for calling her the 'Psycho Bitch from Hell'- a term only used to describe the girls from Slytherin - until a small voice inside her told her to calm down and breath. It was the same voice that she had pushed away at the beginning of the summer, refusing to listen to it. Instead tears began to wrack her body, as realization began to hit her from all sides.

The sounds of his best friend and the girl he secretly loved, crying, had Ron opening his eyes in shock at the sight that met him - The strong willed girl that seemed to become a cold hearted bitch, reduced to a mere shuttering puddle of tears. Instinctively, the red head wrapped his arms around the girl and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, slowly calming her down, until all she could do was gasp for air, trying to wipe the moisture from her eyes.

"Now Hermione, what brought that on?"

"You gasp were right! I was choke being a-a-cold gasp hearted bit-bitch gasp! When the twins potion has gasp worked, I was really choke worried about how you would gasp react! paused to take a few deep breaths The twins told me to act li-like it meant gasp nothing to me, and to pretend that choke YOU meant nothing to me! I-I-I really didn't want to, but the twins said-" Ron put a finger to her lips, hushing her, and claiming them in the first truly passionate kiss they had ever had to date.

"Hermione." The red head cupped the bookworms face in his hands, so she couldn't look away. "Hermione, I have loved you since I met you. Don't let anyone else - especially the twins - tell you to be and act like anybody, but yourself. It is you, Hermione Samantha Granger. The loving, over exuberant, book worm that I fell in love with, and it is that girl who I want to be with. Not a knock of version of the real thing!" The blue eyed boy began to trail little kisses all over the girl's face as tears began to slide down it.

"Oh Ron, I'm so-so gasp sor-" Ron hushed her once again, by placing his finger to her lips and then shook it no. He forgave her, and wouldn't hear anymore of it. The red head wrapped the brown eyed girl into a tight embrace until her silent sobs turned into giggles which turned into laughter, and she felt free of the 'Bitch version of herself' and was allowed to be just her. Just Hermione. The two love birds curled up on the seat, Hermione drawing little doodles on Ron's arm, as he played with her hair. Both content with being in each other's presence.

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

'What just happened? What in the world just happened!?'

'_Well let's see...hmm...Okay, I got it! First you run into Draco and soon find him on top of you. Second, Draco actually smiled at you. Third, he used the lamest pick up line on you in accordance to the human muggle history! And last but not least - and this one is the kicker - I do believe while Draco was laying on top of you, you were having some - oh how should I put it, oh I know - issues with a pop up tent in your pants! Did I cover everything!?' _Harry felt his conscious smirk evilly, as it counted down to Harry's Bomb of a reaction.

'Oh MY GOD!! Shut up, shut up, shut up!! Stop calling him Draco for God's sake and I. DID. NOT. LIKE. HAVING. HIM. ON. TOP. OF. ME!!' Harry yelled his inner voice horse, while berating himself, and telling his 'conscious' to shut the fuck up and mind it's own business.

'_Oh but you did! But we'll talk about that later. If you did not notice, Draco didn't-_" Harry's conscience was cut off as he mentally screamed at it once more, demanding it to stop referring to Malfoy by his first name. Being so caught up in his own thoughts (ie: Telling his conscience to fuck off) he marched right back to his original compartment, all the while - almost bulldozing over several students and one very pissed off Sweet Lady.

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" A half asleep mumble came from beneath the mass of curly hair. The red head gazed down at her, his eyes filling with love and kindness.

"Hermione, I lo-" The tender moment between the couple was cut short, the moment a very flustered Harry Potter marched through the compartment doors.

The two wide eyed friends, watched in wonder, as Harry managed to pace the small compartment, muttering to himself about blond dumb fuck's, managing to get under his skin.

"Psst, Ron. Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

"I can't believe that-that-that IDIOT!! What was the wanker thinking? Trying to, to," A horrified look crossed Harry's face. "To come on to ME!?" After his slight pause to talk to himself, the wild eyed boy resumed his pacing.

"Babe, I have no friggen idea. And you know what, I'm not to sure if I even WANT to know!" Ron whispered back to Hermione as they cuddled closer, worried that Harry may go into a fit.

"And he didn't even know who I was!? What the hell was up with that? You would think that your greatest ene-" Harry paused his pacing once again, when he spotted his magazine from earlier. "Must think about something else....Must. Be. Distracted!" The green eyed man sat down on the bench with purpose as he opened his magazine to where he left off. A few minutes passed, and Harry's posture and expression finally began to relax - Ron and Hermione were still watching him with gaping mouths, as to what the hell was wrong with him - When a totally horrified look crossed the man's face.

Harry jumped off the seat, and threw his magazine to the floor - starring at his hands, horrified, and started to wipe an imaginary substance off of his hands on his shirt. It only took moments for Harry to stop, eyes bugging out even further, when he realized whatever the imaginary substance that were on his hands, NOW was all over his shirt. In a cry of frustration, Harry whipped off his shirt, set it aflame with his wand, and ran out of the compartment and down the hall, screaming like a lunatic.

Silence took over the compartment, as Hermione and Ron both stared out into nothing.

"Uh Ron, what just happened here?"

"I think Voldemort has finally managed to drive Harry crazy!"

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!! REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!

---------------------------------------------------------oOo-------------------------------------------------------

A/N - FYI to all slow people; Harry freaked out because Ron and Hermione just finished having sex on top of his magazine. In his fit of 'mumbleness' he didn't realize what he was doing, till he calmed down!

A/N - Well I hope you all like it! It's not as long as the first chapter, and I know not a whole bunch happened in the second chapter, but I promise chapter three will be bunches better. The sorting will occur and .....DUM DUM DUM DUMMMM!!!!! Muh ha ha ha.... you didn't actually think I was gonna tell you, now did you? But of course not, your not dummies! But more about the whole 'Instincts Awakened' deal will be explained....maybe! Ha ha ha ha...I know it's been a while since I've updated, but what's a girl to do!? I gotta work and have my life and all....it get's busy!! Well later all, K

A/N - Well I hope you all liked it. It wasn't as long as the first chapter


End file.
